


gezelligheid

by Profe_Fest



Series: stiver [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, OOC, Original Character(s), Typos, alternative ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Cincin itu berkilau ditimpa cahaya fajar yang baru merekah./ RnR?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts).



**Title: gezelligheid**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: OC, straight, timeline pasca Perang Dunia II, typo(s), OOC, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Kapal itu berlayar menjauhi daratan, melaju mendekati horizon. Sinar fajar menimpa seluruh dek kapal, beberapa orang memilih berdiri di tepinya, berusaha mengabadikan momen itu dengan mata kepala mereka. Di antara sekian banyak orang-orang itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _brunet_ panjang yang juga berdiri di  tepi dek. Namun, berbeda dari semua orang di sana, ia justru menatap ke arah daratan yang kian lama kian terkikis dari jarak pandangnya.

“Untung kita bisa dapat kapal di saat dadakan begini,” cetus suara pria dari belakang. Sejurus kemudian, pria dengan pakaian formal berwarna abu-abu berdiri di sebelahnya.

Alih-alih protes karena pria itu tak meminta izin lebih dulu, gadis itu malah menjawab kalimat si pria dengan tanya. “Mana Emma?”

“Tidur di kamar dengan Frate,” jawab pria itu tenang, lalu ikut menatap arah yang sama dengan yang dilihat sang gadis. “Menyesal kabur dari tanah airmu?” Pria itu kembali membuka percakapan.

“Tidak juga. Justru aku merasa simpati karena mereka sebentar lagi pasti akan kalah perang,” jawab sang gadis dingin, tak peduli pada angin yang menderanya dan memainkan helai rambut panjangnya.

“Lalu, apa yang kau lihat, hm?”

“Seribu kenanganku yang tertinggal di sana.”

Sempat tak ada suara yang keluar di antara, hanya hening meski di sekitar dek itu cukup ribut oleh gelak tawa dan obrolan ringan para penumpang. Mata mereka tak terlepas dari daratan yang tampak mengecil, daratan dengan seribu kenangan, seribu masa lalu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari diri mereka. Dan kini, mereka tengah pergi— _lari_ —dari tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat berlindung untuk mereka.

“Amari- _san_ ,” Gadis itu memanggil tiba-tiba.

“Ya?”

“Matahari terbitnya bagus, ya?”

Gelak tawa sontak meluncur dari bibi sang pria. “Nanti di tempat yang akan kita tuju, kau bisa setiap hari melihat matahari terbit—oh! Bonus karena dekat laut, akan jadi keren sekali!” janji si pria sembari menepuk sayang puncak kepala sang gadis.

“ _Um_...”

Kembali, hening menyapa mereka. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dari kepala sang gadis, membiarkan senyap (dan nostalgia) kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

“Miyo,”

Gadis itu menoleh, alih-alih mendapati wajah si pria, ia malah menemukan pria berponi belah tengah itu tengah berlutut di sebelahnya. Pria itu meliriknya, dan merasa puas kala mendapati mata senada arang gadis itu tampak setengah membelalak. Pria itu merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah marun dan membukanya, menampilkan sebuah cincin yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya fajar yang baru merekah.

“Bukan hal yang salah menatap masa lalu,” pria itu buka suara, “Tapi, kau harus ingat kau tengah melangkah ke depan, Miyo.”

Satu tarikan napas, dan pria itu melanjutkan seraya mengulas senyum percaya diri yang digadang-gadang teman sejawatnya mampu meluluhkan seribu wanita. (Hei, apa gunanya bisa meluluhkan seribu wanita kalau dinding yang membentengi gadis di depannya ini tak bisa ia tembus?)

“Mau menikah denganku?”

.

.

.

Awalnya, pagi itu belum ada suara apapun. Paling hanya ada suara keran, suara pisau yang memotong sayur-sayuran—hanya ada suara kesibukan dapur.

“Miyo! Kucari kau ke mana-mana,” cetus Amari sembari memeluk gadis itu (eh, bukan, _istrinya_ ) dari belakang.

“Ini sudah pagi, Amari- _san_ ,” balas Miyo tanpa mengindahkan pria itu.

“Eeehh? Tapi, hari ini kan hari libur. Jangan kaku begitu.”

“Kau saja yang bertingkah kekanakan.”

“Eeeh! Aku begini kan karena kerja lima hari dalam seminggu!”

“Itu kewajibanmu.”

“Kalau begitu kewajibanmu apa?”

“Tidak bisa lihat aku sedang apa?”

“ _Aah_ , iya juga. Kewajibanmu kan melayani keluarga dan sua—ohok! M- Miyo, jangan menyikutku!”

Helaan napas. “Repot sekali punya dua bayi.”

“Eeeh?! Aku kan hanya memelukmu. Lagi pula, Emma bukan bayi lagi.”

“Emma memang bukan bayi.”

“Heh? Lalu, kenapa bayinya ada dua?”

Jeda singkat hingga perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, menekan rasa malunya. “Kalau kau memelukku terlalu erat begitu, bayinya bisa merasa sakit lho, Amari- _san_.”

Butuh jeda panjang bagi Amari hingga akhirnya ia mengerti dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada perempuan di depannya. “MIYOOOOO!”

“AMARI- _SAN_! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMELUKKU TERLALU ERAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> gezelligheid: (n) the coziness, warmth and comfort of being at home, or being together with friends or loved ones sharing time in a pleasant and nice atmosphere.
> 
> a/n: ini masih nyambung sama yang mirabilia aslinya, tapi berhubung yang mirabilia buat event #Fallentine dan kalo pake OC cuma boleh dijadiin cameo makanya buat yang Amari dijadiin FF baru hehe /kamu.


End file.
